Jearmin in a Box
by AyamiAras
Summary: When Jean and Armin agreed to act as Eren and Historia's doubles they knew the risks, or at least they thought they did. A/N: A bit of smut, in which Armin has a thing for dirty talk.


**Author's Note: This fic is a spin off from the events of Chapter 53 and 54, "Stupid Enough to Believe" and "The Counterattack's Target" respectively, and thus contains spoilers up to that point. I wrote this a while ago, but have been too embarrassed to actually post it it until now. Even if it makes me blush I still had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.**

* * *

><p>He knew what he'd signed up for. They both did. Serving as Historia's and Eren's doubles was obviously going to be a dangerous job. They'd have been idiots to think otherwise. However, despite his thorough analysis, Armin hadn't even thought that <em>this<em> would happen.

Armin and Jean had been tied to two chairs facing each other, their hands behind their backs. They were in a warehouse of some kind, surrounded by boxes and they always had at least one guard keeping an eye on them. The unbelievable part was that their current guard was touching Armin. Molesting him. He crooned to the girl he thought he had captured, saying he wanted to hear her voice.

Armin kept his mouth shut tight, not letting out a peep. He was terrified and wanted to thrash about and yell and shout, but he knew he couldn't. If he were to do that they would quickly find out that he was not who he said he was, wasn't even the gender he said he was. He did his best to endure and be brave, but tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes. He cast about for support, something, anything. He saw Jean sitting across from him dressed as Eren.

Jean quickly turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. He felt awkward sitting there watching this happen. He felt horrible that he couldn't stop it. In his mind, the best course of action was to just look away out of respect.

As time passed and Armin still stubbornly refused to make a sound, the guard started to get a little more handsy. Armin's eyes widened in fear. If this man went any further they would soon be figured out! By the grace of God the abuser was interrupted by the doors of the warehouse being opened and a handful of men entering, including his boss. The guard quickly released his pray and backed away a few feet.

The men spoke to each other about transporting the prisoners while Armin and Jean exchanged nervous glances. The plan had been to get them out of here before they were taken anywhere else. Where were their rescuers? Several boxes were moved into a cart just outside the doors. Then an empty, long, skinny crate was dropped onto the floor between Armin and Jean. Two men untied them from the chairs, keeping their hands bound behind their backs. Jean was roughly dropped into the crate on his back. Then Armin was pushed in, landing on top of the fake Eren face down. Before they could move, a long wooden lid was set over the box, leaving the two occupants in darkness. Loud echoing bangs resounded within the crate as the lid was nailed down. Just as the pounding stopped, the crate was lifted and the contents shifted uncomfortably, tossed about until finally the crate was set down with a painful thud.

Once they had finally stopped moving, the two bound boys could get their bearings. The crate would have been small for one person let alone two and there was room enough to wiggle, but not much else. Jean shifted, trying to get comfortable with his hands jabbing into his back where they were tied. The crate wasn't quite long enough for him to be able to lie completely flat and his knees were bent. Between his legs and on top of him, Armin wiggled experimentally, hoping there would be enough room so that he wasn't crushing Jean. There wasn't. Also, Jean didn't take kindly to Armin's wiggling and grunted in protest. "S-sorry!" Armin muttered quickly and stopped moving. Face down, he turned his head to the side and rested it on top of Jean's shoulder. He could feel Jean's heart thrumming quickly. He vaguely wondered if Jean could feel his own heart beating just as fast.

Outside, the last of the freight had been loaded into the wagon and the door was slammed shut. There were shouts and then the wagon started to move forward with a lurch. A minute passed in silence. "This...this wasn't the plan..." Jean finally stated, sounding annoyed, but there was a touch of worry too. "Did something happened to them?"

Armin frowned and tried shifting again. "No. If they had been caught we would have heard the guards talking about it. They're probably just waiting until they have the upper hand. Any minute now they'll come for us." He was trying not only to convince Jean, but to convince himself. He was just as worried that they wouldn't get rescued. They both fell into silence once again as they waited for a rescue that was sure to happen any moment now.

Another minute passed. Then another and another. The cart stopped once, but then continued on its way. There was no rescue. Armin started to fidget nervously. "Armin stop," Jean growled. The bumpy ride was problematic enough without Armin squirming and rubbing against him like that. When he first signed up for this, "possible erections" had not been one of the hazards mentioned. Armin apologized again and stopped moving, but the bumpy ride still continued relentlessly. They hit a pot hole and the whole cart bounced. Jean swore.

A while longer and Armin started wiggling again. "ARMIN!" Jean shouted angrily and was quickly cut off by a rapid, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" But this time Armin couldn't seem to lie still for any longer. The boy shifted and suddenly Jean could feel it. He understood Armin's problem. He could empathize because it was his own problem too at the moment. "Damn," he mumbled, annoyed at their situation, wishing they would be rescued from this torture already.

Suddenly Jean's whole body jerked and his eyes widened, "Shit!" He had just realized how big of a problem this was. "Armin," he said very seriously, "We have to do something about your predicament."

"Wh-what?" Armin, knowing fully well what Jean meant by his "predicament," played dumb out of embarrassment. Honestly, there wasn't anything they could do about it, so why make them both feel awkward by mentioning it? He hadn't mentioned Jean's "predicament" and he'd noticed that a while ago.

"Armin, you're supposed to be a girl. If they take us out of this box and see that your skirt isn't hanging flat then we'll be in a hell of a lot more trouble than we already are." Jean felt Armin grow still while his heart started pounding faster.

A moment stretched by while Armin remained silent. Then finally he whispered, "what do I do?" It's not like this was something he could control. He'd honestly been trying to fight it since the beginning, but their awkward closeness and the bumpy ride had only made it worse.

Jean gave it some thought, "I don't know. Think of something that'll turn you off. Like your grandparents or dead puppies or uhh...titans. Yeah, think of titans. If that doesn't solve our problem nothing will!" Jean tried it out himself as well. He closed his eyes and imagined a titan. A round 5 meter class titan with a swelling belly and spidery arms. He imagined every detail he could. The knobby knees, the dirty feet, the disturbing lack of genitals, and jiggly titan man-boobs. He imagined a distorted face with sunken eyes, a crooked nose, and deep wrinkles. He pictured their teeth, dripping with blood. He saw the titan destroying homes, killing people, eating them. He remembered the dead bodies. He thought of Marco. Jean gasped and forced his eyes open. He didn't want to think of that.

All of a suddenly their cart bounced as the wheels rolled off the main road. They continued on a less well kept road, plentiful with rocks and sticks and holes and dips and bumps. All the progress Jean had made with his problem was reduced to nothing as the vibrations worsened. "Fuck!" He cried out, upset and frustratingly horny.

"Jean, I don't think I can do it," Armin whimpered as he couldn't help but take up wiggling again.

"Fine then!" Jean growled, "If we can't stop it then there's only one other thing we can do." Jean started squirming himself now, shifting, trying to get one of his legs between Armin's. It was difficult to begin with only made harder by the skirt Armin was wearing. After some tricky maneuvering, blind wiggling and several barks of pain from the boy on top of him, Jean finally managed to get the skirt hiked up enough and his right thigh between Armin's.

Here Jean paused. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him that this might not be his best idea. Maybe he was only thinking of it because he himself was getting desperately hard. "Maybe there's another way," he amended apologetically. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Armin shook his head. He knew that there wasn't another option. Although his own head was getting fuzzy with desire as well and he somehow convinced himself that this was the best course of action. "I appreciate you being a gentleman about this, Jean, but I really don't have a choice. I have to do this."

"Are you sur-?" Jean started, but he cut himself off with an involuntary gasp as Armin shifted his leg so that his thigh was pressed hard against Jean's groin.

"I'd feel better if I helped you too," Armin explained quickly, shyly. "It only makes sense." He said it as if this was the most obvious thing in the world and yet Armin offered no further explanation. Jean wasn't about to argue against it either.

Jean shifted his knee to press against Armin's hard on and shuddered as he felt Armin squeeze his leg with his thighs. Armin slowly started to roll his hips backwards and forward and grind against Jean's leg. Jean soon was able to match Armin's movements and find friction of his own against Armin's knee. The box quickly became hot and humid as the two sweat and panted. They were both moaning freely now, neither remembering when they'd started making the embarrassing noises and neither of them honestly caring at the moment.

It soon became obvious that despite their swollen erections, this meager rutting wasn't enough to fully satisfy either of them. "What gets you off?" Jean panted. "Armin, look at me."

Armin lifted his head from Jean's shoulder and tilted his head up. He squinted through the darkness to see the dim outline of Jean's head. Jean leaned forward and his lips clumsily fumbled across Armin's face before finding his mouth. He kissed him hard and was pleased to feel Armin reciprocating and kissing him back. He licked Armin's lower lip and nibbled on it gently. Armin parted his lips with a sigh and Jean's tongue slid in. They kissed as they continued to thrust against each other. Jean tried biting Armin's neck, but it ended up being too uncomfortable and he stuck to nibbling Armin's lips and occasionally his ear.

"Armin," Jean whispered sensually in his ear, "You never answered me. What gets you off? Or are you too shy to tell me what you need?" He bit down softly onto his ear lobe and rolled the supple flesh between his teeth before releasing it and continuing, "I could talk dirty to you. You seem like the kind of person who would get hot and bothered by words." His hot breath tickled Armin's ear making him shudder and tighten his legs around Jean's. Inspired by this reaction, Jean continued whispering in his ear, taking time to lick the shell of skin from time to time. "Armin, you're so damn sexy. If I had my hands free I'd run them all over your body until I knew it better than you do. If we were out of this box I'd fuck you good and proper. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Jean," Armin moaned, his body shaking with the built up sexual energy. They could both tell that this was working. Jean pressed a kiss to Armin's cheek, savoring the moment. Then, without warning, the cart came to an abrupt halt. There were voices calling out to each other. The intertwined boys froze as they strained to listen. Their hearts began pounding from fear rather than lust. They had reached their destination.

"Armin! We can't stop now. We have to finish." Jean whispered urgently. He had no idea how much time they had left and Armin still had a very obviously male problem.

"I...I don't know if I can," Armin was breathing fast and shallow breaths and he thrashed about in a panic, testing his restraints hopelessly.

"Armin, listen to me," Jean said in a low, even voice. He wasn't sure how he managed to keep the panic he felt out of his voice, but he did it. "Armin I am going to fuck you as well as I can with my hands tied behind my back and pants on and you are going to enjoy it. Just forget about what's going on out there. Forget about everything else but me and how I'm going to make you feel, okay? Can you do that for me?" He didn't wait for Armin to reply and just went back to what they had been doing before. He jerked his thigh into Armin's crotch and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Armin was thankful to have Jean, someone who was able to stay cool under pressure and give him the extra support he needed to be brave. He responded quickly to Jean's advances and fell back into the rhythm they had made for themselves on the long ride up. He was also thankful to find that the mingled panic and excitement helped bring him closer to the edge.

"Armin. Armin. That's a good boy. Just like that. Yeah, you like it, don't you? Feels good." Jean didn't really think about what he was saying. He wasn't trying to be romantic or polite or even 100% truthful. He was just trying to figure out which angle Armin liked most. He was trying to find the string of words that would help push him over the edge.

Outside their little box, the back door to the cart was opened carelessly. Boxes were scraped across the bed of the cart and removed one by one. It was only a matter of time before their box would be taken out of the wagon and opened.

"Armin," Jean ignored the sounds and whispered impassioned to his momentary lover. "Watching that creep earlier made me so angry. No one should be allowed to touch you like that except me. I want you all for myself. I want to touch you and hold you and sleep with you. I want to make you feel so good. Feel like you've never felt before. And I want to be the one to do that to you. To your body."

Armin moaned and whined, not bothering to be quite about it, but not letting himself wonder if those outside could hear him. "Jean," he moaned needily. He needed just a little more.

"Armin. Armin. I want to fuck you. So badly. Hold you tight. Grab you and make you cum on my command." The pace had sped up and Armin ground against Jean desperately.

The voices were getting closer and Jean could swear theirs was the next box to be unloaded.

"If we get out of this alive I'll give you more. I'll sneak into your room every night and make you feel so good. I'll make you moan my name so everyone can hear. And everyone will know that you're mine."

Footsteps thumped closer and closer and then stopped.

"Armin," Jean whispered and then he kissed him passionately. Armin kissed him back equally impassioned as he continued thrusting against him.

A loud crack burst into their private moment as a crowbar was driven beneath the lid of their crate. The nails creaked as the lid was being wrenched off.

Jean whispered into Armin's ear, "I love you."

Armin gasped and gave one final thrust as he finally, mercifully orgasmed.

Hearing Armin's climax, mixed with the joy and relief of making it in time, helped Jean to tumble gratefully into his own climax and he sighed happily.

The lid was removed and bright light assaulted their eyes. Tired and panting slightly, they squinted up at the figure holding the crowbar. It was a slim, small figure; that of a girl. As they blinked and their eyes adjusted they could see more detail: short black hair and a red scarf around her neck. "M-Mikasa!?"

Armin shouted in surprise. A mixture of feelings made him feel dizzy and he didn't try to get up yet. Beneath him, Jean asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? We rescued you. Just like we planned." Mikasa stated simply. She tossed the crowbar to the side and bent down to help them out of the box, first lifting Armin out, and untying his hands. She didn't say anything about his skirt having still been embarrassingly hiked up, probably assuming that it hadn't been done on purpose and wanting to spare him the embarrassment.

"The plan was to rescue us back at the warehouse!" Jean shouted angrily, struggling to sit up on his own.

"Things changed," Mikasa focused on Armin and noticed his sweaty and jumpy appearance. "I'm sorry. You must have been scared."

"I'm fine," Armin responded a bit too quickly. He rubbed his wrists where they had been tied and glanced around. The cart had been an open top with a short bench in front for the driver. Sitting there now was one of the men from the warehouse-the boss-but he was tied up. Sitting beside him was Captain Levi, Connie and Sasha who was holding the reins. Scanning their surroundings, Armin was surprised to see that they were back at the house. "How did we get here?"

Jean struggled to stand on his own and complained at Mikasa, "What? You won't help me up?" Mikasa sighed and grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him up roughly. He grumbled and looked around as well.

"We drove you here," Sasha said from the driver's seat. "We confronted the goons and stole the cart away from them before they got too far and then drove here. It was like five minutes after they put you into the cart. We stopped them and took 'em out easy. Then we drove here."

Both Armin and Jean stared at her. "Are you saying that we've been safe all this time?" Jean asked slowly with thinly concealed rage building. "We've been stuck inside that cramped box worrying that something might have happened to you guys and that we'd never be rescued and no one thought to let us out or tell us that we were safe?!"

"We couldn't stop," Mikasa explained shortly. "Sorry to make you worry." But she didn't know that worrying isn't all that they had done.

Jean and Armin were then helped out of the back of the cart and taken inside to recuperate while Levi dealt with the man from the warehouse. Inside, Armin sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water and listened to Sasha and Connie retell the story for Eren and Historia who had joined them as well. While everyone else was focused on the story tellers, Armin snuck a peek every now and then at Jean. Once the lid had come off the box everything seemed to return to normal. It was as if what had happened in the box had been nothing more than a dream. Then Jean glanced at Armin and noticed him watching him. Armin blushed and quickly returned his attention to Sasha and Connie who were making the story out to be far more interesting than it probably was.

What a bizarre mission this had been, Armin thought. He wondered what was to come of it. He snuck another quick look at Jean. What indeed.


End file.
